


Broken

by spideyhclland



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hurt Keith (Voltron), I have issues, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Kolivan is mentioned - Freeform, S8 Speculation, i love hurting my son, just a snippet at the end, lance and hunk aren’t major, no ships, vld s8 speculation, voltron season 8, what am i doing with my life idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyhclland/pseuds/spideyhclland
Summary: Everything was fine. Until it wasn’t.Up until Haggar and her Druid’s had shown up, Keith and his mom had been holding their own pretty damn well.





	Broken

Everything was fine.

Until it wasn’t.

Up until Haggar and her Druid’s had shown up, Keith and his mom had been holding their own pretty damn well. Though, if he was being honest, it wasn’t much of a challenge. Most of what they had been fighting were Galra sentries. In other words, robots.

Sentries weren’t hard to fight. For such an advanced species, Keith had noticed how feebly built the sentries were. They looked intimidating from the outside, towering over the average human, but had an incredible amount of weak spots. The thin pressed metal that made up their outsides did virtually nothing to protect them from sharp blades or bullets.

Kolivan has sent them to a desolate planet at the edge of the galaxy to liberate its people from the Galra sentries. It was a small colony, it’s population less than one hundred. Hard to detect but easy to overthrow. The size of the colony didn’t correlate at all with the amount of sentries stationed there, which put Keith slightly on edge.

He had no doubt he and his mom could easily be able to best the mindless robots, but the numbers weren’t what worried him.

“You okay?” Krolia asked, placing a hand on his shoulder as he piloted the lion. He flinched, still unfamiliar with her touch. He forgave her, he did. But he’d be lying if he said there was no underlying resentment he felt towards his mother.

“I’m fine,” he said, keeping his eyes on the atmosphere in front of him.

“Don’t lie to me, Keith.”

He glanced up at her, making quick eye contact, before turning back to the controls. “The amount of Galra stationed here. It doesn’t add up. There’s way too many for such a small community.”

“I had that feeling too,” Krolia agreed, staring out the window. “I fear that something greater than what the two of us are capable of is here.”

“Wonderful,” he muttered under his breath. “Just wonderful.”

“If you don’t feel comfortable doing this we can also call Kolivan. We can retreat until back up arrives.”

“No,” he quickly cut in. “No. These people don’t have time. We have to help them now.”

The planet came closer into view, and Keith could see the purple glow of the Galra ship stationed above in the sky. Odd.

“Kolivan’s coordinates puts the civilization about half a mile from our landing site, so we’re gonna have to be quick,” he noted.

“Are you sure you don’t want to wait for back up?” Krolia asked again. “Something here doesn’t feel right.”

“Shiro sent Hunk and Lance to help us out. They’re on their way now, so we should do what we can to prevent the Galra from completely destroying—“

Red lights and a loud beeping noise interrupted his sentence.

“Shit,” he whispered. “A slight change of plans, mom.”

“What—“ she looked at the blaring red screen in front of Keith. The Galra ship had locked onto their position. The first shot just barely missed the black lion’s body. Krolia thank silently thanked her son for his flying skills.

The Black Lion lurched forward, and suddenly they stopped moving.

Keith winced. “Sorry,” he said. “It was the only way I could land without diving headfirst into the colony.”

“The ship stopped firing,” Krolia realized.

“I think I know why.” Krolia followed Keith’s eyes toward the sky, as sentries fell from the sky. She scrambled out of the cockpit, Keith following closely behind.

“I need to evacuate those citizens. Get them somewhere safe. I need you to try to preoccupy those sentries until I’m finished.”

“Mom I’m not leaving you—“

“That’s not a request, it’s an order,” she said. “Now go.”

Keith reluctantly, returned the the pilot’s seat, watching as his mom bolted into action, straight for the buildings.

“Okay Black, lets do this.”

For a moment, it was exhilarating. Every blast he fired another line of sentries fell, but they just kept coming.

“How many robots do they have?” he growled, firing another shot that the ship, hoping to slow them down.

” _Keith_ , _do_ _you_ _copy?”_ His mom’s staticky voice came in over the coms.

“Yeah I hear you.”

 _”The_ _City_ _is_ _cleared._ _I’ll_ _hold_ _fort_ _down_ _here_ _while_ _you_ _take_ _care_ _of_ _the_ _ship.”_

“Got it.”

And for a while it worked. Krolia dominated the battlefield on the ground. He could see from the pile of metal bodies lay in her wake. It was technically humanly impossible, but then again, she wasn’t human.

“How are you holding up?” Keith asked.

It took a moment before she responded. “ _Just_ _peachy._ ” And then there was another pause before she continued again. “ _I_ _don’t_ _think_ _I_ _can_ _hold_ _them_ _all_ _off_ _for_ _much_ _longer._ ”

“Stay there,” he said, “I’m coming down to help.”

He landed swiftly, and jumped out of his lion.

“You good?”

“Been better,” she remarked, a slight smirk playing at her lips.

The next minutes went in a blur. He turned his back for a moment, and when he looked back he was alone. A pile of sentries lie at his feet, but his mother was no where to be seen.

“I must admit, Paladin,” a familiar voice spoke. Haggar. “I didn’t expect you to be able to defeat so many of my sentries. Though, they are no match compared to my druids. But you knew that, didn’t you?”

“What do you want,” he snarled, breathing heavily.

“I would watch your tone, Keith,” she said. He felt her raspy voice on his neck. “You are in no position to bargain.”

Keith tensed, turning around to face the Galra witch. His stomach dropped at the sight.

“Mom?”

She was handcuffed, with a glowing red knife at her throat, and a faceless Druid standing above her.

“Don’t hurt her,” he growled, gripping his blade tighter. “I swear to god if you even lay a finger one her—“

Haggar laughed. Or that’s what I thought it was supposed to be. He wasn’t really sure. He didn’t even know if she was capable of laughing. “You’re threats don’t concern me, half blood. Nothing you do could ever compare to the pain I can inflict on one.”

The Druid held the blade closer to Krolia’s neck, and he swore his heart stopped for a minute.

“I won’t hurt her if you comply,” Haggar continued, taking a step closer towards the Black Paladin. “It’s not her I want.”

“What do you want then?”

The corner of her mouth twitched into what he thought was a smile. “You. Your lion.”

He felt nauseous. He swore to himself he’d never give into Haggar’s wants. No matter what. He couldn’t let her have the Black Lion. He couldn’t betray his team.

From in front of him, Krolia looked at him, clearly exhausted. She shook her head slightly. Just enough for him to see, but not enough for the druids to feel anything. Faintly he heard static and muffled shouts coming from the coms inside his helmet. Lance and Hunk must be coming. He would just have to stall until then.

“No,” he said, his voice wavering slightly. He hoped she didn’t hear it.

“Wrong move, half blood.”

She signaled to one of her druids, and while the tall one held Krolia back, the other one let the purple electricity fly from their hands, and at her body. Her body convulsed with energy, but not a sound escaped her lips.

“Are you willing to comply now?”

Keith clenched his jaw, but didn’t say anything.

“Again,” Haggar commanded.

Again, the electricity ran through Krolia’s body. She gasped in pain, but didn’t dare let Haggar hear her scream.

Where were Hunk and Lance?

“This doesn’t have to happen, Keith. You can stop this, just surrender and she’ll live.”

He felt tears threaten to surface, but he blinked them back. “Never,” he spat.

“Again!”

I’m so sorry, he thought. I’m sorry.

This time they shocked her twice. Krolia hung low in the druid’s grasp, sweat glistening on her forehead, and panting.

“You can stop this, Paladin. Just give up.”

“Don’t do it, Keith,” Krolia rasped. Her voice was barely recognizable through the evident pain. “It’s not worth it.”

“Silence!” Haggar raises her voice, this time using her own magic to shoot lighting in her direction. It sent Krolia stumbling backwards.

“I can’t. I can’t do it, just please stop this!” He begged.

“You know the consequences,” Haggar only said.

The purple lightning enveloped his mother, and this time she lay limp, her eyes closed. The druid let her drop to the ground, unconscious.

“Are you really willing to let you own mother die for this mission?”

“How did you—“

“I know everything about you. Your heritage. Your family. Your life on earth. Tell me, Keith. Are you really willing to play this game.”

Keith felt his heart thumping against his chest, and the roar of blood rush in his ears.

“ _Keith!_ _Do_ _you_ _copy?”_

“ _Are_ _you_ _there?_ _Keith?”_

“ _Are_ _you_ _guys_ _okay?_ _Please_ _answer!”_

“ _We’re_ _almost_ _there_ _Keith,_ _just_ _hang_ _on!_ ”

The desperate calls of his friends echoed over the coms. He couldn’t respond. It’d only put them in more danger. Instead, he took off the helmet.

“All I have to do is surrender?” He asked, his voice hardly above a whisper.

Haggar smiled, nodding. She finally broke him.

“And if I surrender, no one else gets hurt?”

“I’m willing to take it into consideration.”

He took in a deep, shaky breath, wiping away the tears that he fallen down his cheeks, unbeknownst to him. “Then I surrender.”

“Take him,” Haggar ordered, and he felt the druid’s hands grab his armor, dragging him away. “I’ll finish this one.”

“Wait! No!” He yelled, struggling against the strong grip that held him. “You said you wouldn’t hurt anyone else! You promised!”

“I never promised anything, young Paladin.”

She raised her hands, purple lightning gathering in her palms.

A rush of adrenaline swept through Keith. Something inside him triggered the in switch, and suddenly he pried away from the druids, his Paladin armor falling off as he broke away.

“You bitch,” he sneered, unsheathing his blade, and swiping at the witch in front of him.

She disappeared in a puff of smoke, before reappearing off to his side.

She narrowed her eyes, glaring at him. If looks could kill, he’d be dead already. “You humans never learn, do you?” 

He ran at her, swinging the blade again. He heard a yell. Maybe it was his.

“You are nothing compared to me, half blood! You cannot win!”

He just needed to stall a little longer.

Haggar blasted lightning at him, but he dove out of the way, and charged towards her again. She disappeared, and he heard the crackle of her voice behind him.

“Just give up,” she growled. “You’re already dead.”

He didn’t have time to process her words before he felt a sharp pain sting his abdomen, and hot breath on the back of his neck. He looked down, only to see the same blade that had been held to his mothers neck not long ago, protruding from his stomach.

He swallowed, letting his blade fall from his trembling hands.

“No one is here to save you,” she taunted.

She strode forward, and knelt, her face just inches from his. “You will die alone.”

He smiled, his lips glistening with blood. Out of the corner of his eye he could see two lions approach his location.

He spat blood into her face, causing the witch to flinch away. “Screw you,” he snarled, feeling the blood run freely down his side, as the blade was pulled from his body.

“Haggar, the blue and yellow lions approach, what do you say we do?”

“Leave them,” she said, wiping keith’s blood from her face. “Our business here is over. There’s nothing they can do to save him.”

Without even a second’s warning, Haggar was gone.

Keith saw Lance and Hunk running towards him. He thought they were calling his name, but they sounded so far away. He stumbled forward, the world spinning before his eyes.

“Keith!” He bears Lance calling out to him. 

_When_ _did_ _it_ _get_ _so dark?_

“Lance?” He whispered, before it all fell away.

He felt his knees crumple underneath him, and the sounds fade into nothing as his world was captured into a black void.

**Author's Note:**

> so, if you’re wondering, how tf did you get that title from this story, well, here’s your explanation. haggar finally broke keith. 
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed. just. a little season 8 speculation before the season airs. obviously i don’t think that this will happen but it’s still fun to theorize. 
> 
> this entire story was based on that 2 second clip of keith lmao. season 8 has me anxiety ridden already and we’ve only seen the trailer. rip me december 14th. 
> 
> i might do a part 2. idk yet. 
> 
> that’s all for now. i know i always write stories where keith is hurt, it’s a problem i have, but im not working to fix it so, yeah. i got some issues.


End file.
